Life is not always what it seems
by Alpha1Delta
Summary: a remake of a fanfic i made back in 2013 kyle finds out that there is a possibility of more of his kind hiding out in the amazon so he and his mother set out to find them, there he will find things he never knew about his mother, friendship and possible love


**Hey im back, for those who dont know me I wrote 2 bad fan fics bag in 2013 and I was also known as poisionheart on my alt till recently I managed to access this account so ive decided to remake a few fanfics and this one is "_life is not always what it seems" _which was a poorly written fan fic (lots of grammar error and very short chapters) I came up with back in 2013 so now I am scrapping it and reusing its name and character.**

**As always plz enjoy and leave a review if you wish as Id appreciate it.**

_**Just a lil info about kyle our main character, hes a slender medium shade blue macaw (has a very feminine shape to him and is often mistaken as one) with 3 feathers that grow off the side of his head (the pic used for the cover for this fan fic is what he should look like)**_

**Chapter 1 Wakeup call**

_it was a sunny day in Maceió Brazil as 2 blue macaws where arguing _

Kyle's POV~

"mom please stop im fine" I demanded.

My mom was at it again with her overprotective shenanigans again, every time I get the smallest scratch she acts like I smashed my wing or something, this time I had flew into a pole like an idiot and took a nice hit to the head but I only lost 1 or 2 feathers with a small bump.

"nothing is fine about hitting your head, you could have really hurt yourself" she said in a worried tone as she was trying to get a good look at my head.

I pulled back and she gave me a very irritated look "you know you are about as stubborn as your father" she huffed "you make me worry way to much when you go out for hours a day without telling me where you are, what if you knocked yourself out and a human found you, who know the terrible thing they would do"

I rolled my eyes, here we go again I thought, I was starting to get irritated so I decided I would just split but before I could she said something else.

"you know what happened back in rio, I dont want to lose you" she said in a serious tone.

I sighed "you wont mom , im not a chick anymore, not every scratch bump or cut is gunna kill me..." I paused for a second before starting up again. "... im gunna go down to the marketplace district...if you dont mind?"

she looked at me for a second than sighed " at least be back by noon"

"yes mommy ill be back on curfew" I said sarcastic

she just rolled her eyes as I flew out of the hollow

_10 minutes later_

I had made it down to the marketing district which was packed as usual with humans everywhere, but I wasnt here to shop no, I was here to watch the tvs down the street, always made for good time passer as I didnt really have any friends here anyway and I didnt have to listen to my mom all day talk about her and her friend which was often the subject when I stayed at the nest, honestly I shouldnt even be with my mom now as I was already mature but me and my mom decided it was best to stay together as we believed we were the last of our kind as we hadnt seen any others like us for years.

I made it over to the stall that was selling the tvs and was disapointed that the news was playing.

I snagged a mango from a nearby stall while the human wasnt looking and began watchin the stale news as I ate basically my lunch and after a few hours I was starting to get bored and was about to head home when something on the tv caught my eye...something blue.

So I flew back down to get a better view and my jaw dropped, their on the tv was a group of blue macaws.

2 adult and 3 juveniles to be exact, I tried listening but I wasn't fluent with Portuguese but know a few word and all I got was tribe, amazon and something about a safe haven. Surely this would be good news to my mom.

With that I too off back to my home with the good news. It only took me a couple of minutes to make it back to my hollow where I was greeted by mom.

"oh hi, back so early? Did something happen?" she seemed confused as I dont often show up early as im usually late.

"I saw something on the tv" I said while trying to catch my breath

"oh" she seemed interested

I gave myself a second to catch my breath than blurted out "I saw one of our kind on the tv mom, a whole group of em"

this made her freeze for a second than she just said " are you sure, like did they say anything"

"they were speaking Portuguese but all I understood was something about a tribe in the amazon,i maybe we could fly there and find them"

"that is almost 3000 miles away, it would take days to get there and you cant trust what those human show you they are very good liers"

"id rather take that small chance that their are more of us out there than just sit here wasting our live away doing nothing"

she looked out of the entrance of the hollow and sighed.

"fine" she said

"huh" I looked over to her and she had her gaze at the floor

"if there is a chance of more of us out there, I shouldn't hold you back from that, I just hope that what you say is true" she looked up at me.

I hugged her and she returned it.

"We can set out early tomorrow so we can make headway"

the rest of the day was just me and mom planning, finally we wouldnt be alone anymore

_**thx for reading and see you in the next chapter, peace **_


End file.
